


New Year New Temptations

by suzannahbee123



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Aquaman just wanted to come to LA to relax at it’s hottest club for New Years Eve. Only problem? It’s owned by The Devil.





	New Year New Temptations

“Maze! Maze, come here, I need you to get rid of someone!”

Maze rolled her eyes at the demanding whine from Lucifer, “Can’t you see I’m busy Lucifer?” she hissed, she was serving drinks as a favour in Lux as it was New Years Eve. That wasn’t the problem, the mortals ordered the same damn drinks every time.  
What was the problem was the guy under her skirt was doing a fantastic job and Maze was this close…this close…

“Maze!”

“Damn it Lucifer!” Maze dragged the guy, couldn’t remember his name, probably something stupid like Steve or Sam or James or something like that, up by his hair, “Thanks kid, y’did okay.”  
Maze pushed him away before climbing back over the bar, winking at the blonde chick who was staring at her as she did so.

“What?!”

“He’s been hogging all the action Maze!” Lucifer stared at the large circular couch at the other end of the club.

Maze looked and sure enough, a swarm of LAs ﬁnest and best looking women were draped all over the plush fabric, trying to get closer and closer to one of the largest looking mortal men Maze had ever laid eyes on. “He’s…familiar…” she murmured, nudging Lucifer who huﬀed in annoyance.

“I don’t care if he’s familiar, he’s not buying drinks, he’s not even taking any up any of the oﬀers from the girls! Nope,” Lucifer adjusted his suit, “He must go.”

Maze shrugged, “If it was a girl you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Dammit Maze!” Lucifer looked incredibly put out which only added to her glee, “He can’t be here! He’s…” Lucifer blinked, “Distracting.”

“Yeah, he is.” Maze mused, “Is his hair honestly _ombre_?!”

“Ha!” Lucifer grinned as they both leant over the railing, “And those ice white eyes, what does he look like?!”

“Y’know, I bet he’s got tattoos…” Maze stage whispered to Lucifer, enjoying the way his eyes darkened as she said it, “I mean, who does he think he is anyway huh? Comin’ into your club? Stealing the action? Hot though, right?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “He’s majestic Maze!” Tutting, he turned his back, “I feel almost…captivated.” He turned devilish eyes to Maze, “Perhaps we both should talk to him, hmmm?”

Maze smiled, twirling a curved knife in her hand idly, “Now you’re talking my language Lucifer.”

***

Arthur Curry was relaxed, he hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while. Hell, he was a hero! He had friends! Kind of. 

Now that he had taken a slightly ﬁrmer foothold in Earth, saving humans from extinction for example, Arthur was trying out some diﬀerent cities to travel to. He didn’t like straying too far from the water but so far? America was pretty okay. Turns out that there were some very warm places here too, and not just the temperature.

Currently a very pretty blonde was sat on his lap, twittering on about New Years resolutions, Arthur wasn’t paying attention though, two people were making their way to his table, all the other club goers parting before them.

“Well hello, and who are you?” The man looked him up and down, “Shoo!” he waved away the women, much to his chagrin. At least until the woman he was with sat right down next to him.

Arthur looked her up and down, tight leather skirt, leather halter top, beautiful brown skin. Yeah, all at once Arthur couldn’t care less about that blonde or the brunette or the redhead. Arthur scowled, thinking of Mera. Deﬁnitely forget the redhead.

“You’re…new to this town huh?” The woman smirked at him, licking her lips.

“How can you tell?”

“You’re not fawning over Lucifer over there.” The gentleman raised his glass at him.

Arthur couldn’t help it, he threw his head back and laughed, “Lucifer?! Like the Devil?!”

“Precisely! My my, you do catch on quick, clearly not just a pretty face.” Lucifer chuckled.

“Oh my God…” Arthur dragged his hand down his face before turning back to the woman, who also laughed, “Oh I wouldn’t bring Him up with Lucifer around.”

“Ugh, no. It rather spoils the mood, hearing your father’s name bandied about during moments such as these, now, I may have developed an _immunity_ one might say but,” Lucifer shook himself oﬀ, “It’s still a very quick way to ruin an evening.”

“Right. Well uh, I promise not to mention your dads name again…Lucifer.” Arthur turned back to the stunning woman, chuckling and gesturing to Lucifer, “This guy! Am I right?”

“Ha ha! I know!” She laughed right along with him before abruptly sobering up, “He’s telling the truth though.”

“Okay.” Arthur shrugged. Really, whatever this guy wanted to think was ﬁne with him. He had just fought alongside a genuine superpowered alien, a man/robot, a wicked speedy food consumer and a guy dressed like a bat. Hearing a guy say he was the genuine Devil? Not such a stretch. 

Oh yeah, and Wonder Woman. She was pretty cool.

“What’s your name darlin’?” 

“Mazikeen. You can call me Maze.” 

“I like it. It give me images of something beautiful and complicated, something I could easily get lost in.” Arthur gave her his best bedroom eyes. Damn but she was hot.

Maze bit down on her bottom lip, before bursting into laughter again, “Oh wow! Now that’s a line! Oh I wish mortals were all as poetic as you! Okay, okay, your turn, what’s your name?”

“Arthur Curry.” He sighed. She wasn’t responding as quickly as the other women usually did. It was ﬁne, he liked a challenge.

“And what brings you to Lux on New Years Eve, Mr Curry?” Lucifer asked as he gestured for more drinks to be brought over, “This is my club by the way, anything you want or need, I can help you acquire. Tell me,” He leant forward, resting his forearms against his thighs and holding his gaze, “What do you desire?”

Arthur felt a calm relaxation wash over him, he could tell this guy, he seemed pretty nice…for The Devil anyway…

“I desire Maze, man, she’s the hottest land walker I’ve ever seen and I think we would rock this place out of its foundations.” Arthur turned to Lucifer, “I’m not quite sure about you, you’re confusing the hell out of me. I just wanted to spend New Years doing something I’ve never done before and hang out in the best club in LA, I gave the bouncer some Atlantean gold and he let me in and-”  
Arthur stopped and blinked, “How the hell do you do that?!”

“I’m The Devil!” Lucifer smiled and stood, “Well, I can’t give you Maze, she’ll cut certain things oﬀ if I try and I quite prefer those things attached!” he waved a hand between them, “I had hoped to be a part of this little gathering but I understand where I am not required!”

Lucifer came over and shook his hand, “Very nice to meet you Mr Curry!” He winked at Maze, “Have a happy New Year, drinks are on me!”

Lucifer and Maze chatted for a moment before Maze got up and dragged him to the dance ﬂoor, “Come on, countdowns soon!”

***

Maze dragged him to the ﬂoor and wrapped his arms around her waist. This guy was so tall! Maze wasn’t exactly lacking in the height department herself so it made a nice change.

“Does Lucifer know Wonder Woman at all?” His deep voice sounded in her ear, “They could run a workshop on how to get embarrassing things out into the open.”

“Hmmm, Lucifer doesn’t know her but I’m sure he would love to, both immortals, wicked strong.” He spun her and she ended up back against his chest again, “but then, I think you know something about strong huh? Aquaman.”

Maze felt him stop behind her, “You know me?”

Turning, Maze ran her hand into that stupid, but irritatingly hot looking, hair, “You’re hard to forget.”

The countdown to midnight started, “Listen, I’m not really into hero’s! I’m, literally, a demon! Not a good mix!” Maze had to raise her voice as the music and yelling got louder, Lucifer stood on his podium, conducting the noise with his arms.

“Don’t matter to me gorgeous, and you seem like an angel to me anyway.”

Maze grinned, really, he was just too charming, better give him something to remember her by. Going up onto her tiptoes, Maze kissed the ever loving shit out of him as the countdown ended.

But _fuck_ , could this guy kiss! Most mortals sucked at it, even the good ones. It was why Maze usually ended up in control in those situations. Easier to make foreplay worth it when the other person was taking orders.  
This guy wasn’t a regular mortal though. Maze tried to remember that as he pulled her ﬂush against him and heat speared through her for the ﬁrst time in… _shit_!

“Sorry pal,” Maze pulled away with a “pop!” “You’re not the right kind of temptation for me! And I’m the wrong temptation for you big guy!”

“Wait!” 

Maze pulled away but he held her back, “It was nice to meet you, have a Happy New Year! Maybe we’ll see each other again.”  
Maze kicked him and he let go. Disappearing into the crowd, Maze could feel his eyes on her back as she left the club.

***

“So, didja do anything fun last night Maze?” Trixie asked her the next morning.

“Nah, just helped out at the bar, kid.”

“Meet anyone nice?” The child waggled her eyebrows at her, “Like those people that mommy tells you not to bring home?”

“Nah kid, those guys your mom is right to tell me not to bring back.”

“So you did meet someone nice!” She yelled triumphantly.

Maze rolled her eyes, “He was alright.”

“You going to see him again?” Trixie sighed when she realised Maze wasn’t as excited as she was.

Maze leaned closer and whispered, “I doubt it kid. Not a lot of opportunities for a guy like him and a demon like me to catch up.”

“I think you will.” Trixie said with such certainty, Maze was amazed at the kids stubborn cheerfulness sometimes.

“Maybe. After all, it’s a New Year!” Maze helped the kid down from the breakfast bar, “Anything could happen, right?”

“Right!”

“So,” Maze grinned, Your mom was up all night on patrol for New Years, do you know what would make her so happy on her day oﬀ?! Let’s go and jump on your moms bed until she wakes up!”

“Yay!”


End file.
